


heat.

by Pymrus



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dom Mark Fischbach, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Mark Fischbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pymrus/pseuds/Pymrus
Summary: a california summer night is hot. gets even hotter when you've got a human furnace pressed to your back, trying to fuck your brains out.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/You
Kudos: 21





	heat.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure smut. just smut. nothing else. not as long as i would like it to be but whatever. it's 10:30pm, im tired, i had this idea and just wanted to get it out. also, i believe this is gender neutral?

the kisses he littered down your back seemed to burn directly into your skin, melted right into your bones. soft words were mumbled into your skin, praise intermixed with mindless cursing. mark's rumbles and groans were muffled against your shoulder, where he left messy and chaste marks and hickies.

mark's stamina was incredibly. you had came several times, each time draining more and more energy that was appearing from thin air. he hadn't cum once. but, if you knew anything, you knew when mark was close.

it was insufferably hot. too warm, too much heat trapped between the two of you. sweat soaked skin sticky and gross, but you didn't have the time or energy to care. and mark probably didn't notice. it felt like you were trapped in a sauna, or rather, the two of you fucking produced enough warmth to heat a sauna.

mark speared into you quick and sharp, narrowly missing your sweet spot on every upward thrust. the two of you were seated in front of a full body mirror, knees digging into the carpet. your head had tipped back against mark's shoulder long ago, brows pinched and eyes squeezed shut. mark kissed and hummed and moaned along your skin, pressing kisses along the way. one particular spot, right where your shoulder and neck met, had you jolting.

your hand was quick to reach upwards and tangle into marks perfectly long hair, urging more than guiding him back to a spot that shot lightning through your skin. his teeth sank into the meat of your shoulder, either him catching on to what you wanted or a reaction due to the hair pulling. you didn't mind.

incredibly, you were close once more. your floor muscles ached with the strain of locking down around mark, overworked and sensitive with previous orgasms. his hips stuttered and kicked into a quicker pace, snarling against your skin. you whined, not sure what you felt from the bite but all you knew was if felt good.

you were losing the ability to think properly, heat exhaustion getting the best of you. it was too hot this california summer's night, too hot for cuddling, too hot for sex. but, it was late for that now. afterwards, when the two of you had calmed, a cold shower would be in line before bed. mark had decided, _yes, eleven at night was perfect fucking time. ___

__

__mark releases you, nosing into your hair with a low, drawn out whine. "fuck, close, goddamn." he hissed, thrusts now ending with a harsh, quick grind upwards. you knew it wasn't enough time for you to cum again, so you put effort into finishing mark. he was panting harsh against you, dirty talk lost to his own pleasure. his hips fell into a steady pace of long, hard rutting into you. soft whines and pitiful whimpers replaced the deep groans and rough moans._ _

__

__slowly, as if unsure, a hand smoothed up your chest and locked around your throat. "yes! god, please!" you gasped, squeezing around mark harder than you thought possible. his hips lurched and stuttered to an abrupt stop, pumping you full of unbelievable thick cum. he always came... a lot. mark released a low, drawn out sigh as he came down, keeping himself sheathed inside of you. whether it was to cockwarm or to plug you full of his seed, you would never know._ _

__

__speaking of, you could _feel _the thick substance dripping from you in uncomfortable globs. you had to lean away from mark, going down until your forehead was pressed to the carpet. when your eyes slowly opened, you feared you'd be able to hear them creak. mark's hands landed on your hips, a sudden wave of uncomfortable heat igniting.___ _

___ _

___"mmph, fuck, get off me, it's _hot _." you whined, suddenly very much aware of how uncomfortably warm you were. he obliged, making a show of of pulling out. more of his cum spilled from you, streaming down your thighs. "why," you whined breathlessly, "would you want to fuck in 100° temps?"___ _ _


End file.
